mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Kira
Kira was one of Kabal's new Black Dragon Clan recruits and a villainess from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She also has a romantic interest in her partner Kobra, but was willing to kill him or let him die because her loyalty as a Black Dragon came first. Biography Kira used to operate as a weapons dealer for terrorists in Afghanistan, but had to disguise herself as a man. However, during a transaction, her gender was revealed and she was forced to fight her way out of the cave. As Kira emerged the victor, she met up with Kabal, who had been waiting to see what would happened. She was then recruited as part of his new Black Dragon Clan since she had a cold and calculating personality that the Black Dragon before lacked. Kira devoted herself to her new organisation and later assisted Kabal in freeing another recruit, Kobra. The trio then went to Outworld, where they assisted Havik, a Cleric of Chaos, against the Dragon King, Onaga. Later during of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest mode, Kira and Kobra were assigned to guard a bridge in the Botan Jungle in China. They encountered Steven who needed to get across but Kobra fought him, while Kira went ahead to regroup with Kabal. In her non-canon ending, Kira defeated Blaze, gaining divine power, but Kobra was slain in the battle at the pyramid. She channelled her energy into him, which slowly returned him to life, but as he gained consciousness, he revelled in the power surging through him. Thus Kobra refused to let Kira sever the connection and killed her, stealing all of her power for himself. However he felt no remorse, since he felt that she was weak and should have left him dead. That is the Black Dragon way. In Kobra's ending, he defeats Blaze and assumes the power of the gods. He further demands that the Elder Gods give him control over all the planets. They do so, but insist that he must have a queen to rule alongside him, as every king needs one. Kobra chooses Kira as his queen, and the Gods transform her into a goddess of death. When Kira kisses Kobra, he is turned into a pile of ashes, may all who make demands of the Elders Gods beware! Quotes *''"Kobra! I just got the signal from Kabal. The ambush has begun!"'' *''"Chaos warps and confuses the mind. The time I have spent here has caused me to forget who I am. Somewhere among the temple ruins lies a scroll which may contain the answers to my identity."'' *''"You have returned with the scroll! Yes! It has revealed to me my name!; I am Kira! As payment for your help, take these... uh... I don't remember what they are. Take them anyway *proceeds to give Shujinko some ruby coins*"'' Powers and abilities Kira is a skilled fighter and wields a pair of knives called the Dragon Teeth from an actual dragon, which she is quite skilled with. She can perform the curled up cannonball attack like the one used by fellow Black Dragon Kano and she could also use Sonya's kiss of death. Kira can also use a purple fireball attack. Journal Entry Kira is the first member of the new Black Dragon. Kabal saw in her a calculated ruthlessness that the clan had previously been lacking. Kira will help the clan bring the world to its knees, but first, she must travel to Outworld to test her might against the allies of the Dragon King. Trivia *In Mortal Kombat 9, Kira can be seen chained up in Kahn's Arena in Skarlet's place in her alternate costume. *Kira is mentioned in Mortal Kombat X, during one of the pre-fight dialogues between Kung Lao and Kano, the former mistakenly addresses the latter with her name. *She looks similar in appearance to Skarlet, Tira and Harley Quinn to many. Gallery Kira_adn_Kobra.jpg|Kira X Kobra. Kira_bettah_than_Kobrah.jpg|Kira kills Kobra. Kobra_VS_Kira.jpg|Kobra VS Kira. Round 1! Fight! Kira's_knife.jpg|Kira's dragon tooth. Cira.jpg|Kira lookin' like Harley Queen. Cira.png|Kira with her teeth. Cira_getting_created.jpg|The Elders Gods as they were creating Kira. Kira_art.png|Kira at the lumbermill. Kira_und_Kaino.jpg|Kira before freeing Kano. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:MK Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Antagonists Category:Cute people Category:Tough Broads Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Assassins Category:Wasted potential Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artist